


Magic Is The Love That Heals Every Wound

by DragonGirl1112 (SummoningDragon)



Series: Mordred, honey, kill the good man for me... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Healing, M/M, Memory Loss, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummoningDragon/pseuds/DragonGirl1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is hurt while out riding. Luckily a certain Druid teen is there to heal him. Things happen while Arthur is recovering that will change both of them forever and may even change Arthur's allegiances with magic...</p><p>Written as a Prequel to and S1E5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Is The Love That Heals Every Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerlinFan1112](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MerlinFan1112).



The freedom of riding through the woods had always been something Arthur had enjoyed. However, with two of his best friends and most trustworthy knights missing it was almost impossible for him to enjoy the ride. How could he have been so stupid? Three years of peace without a word from Morgana. He should have known she was planning something. It would have been worrying is she wasn't planning something. And yet he had still sent them off. It was his fault.

During his moments of thought, Arthur hadn't been paying attention to his horse’s nervous movements, much less the dark shadow following them through the woods. He didn't notice the horse taking a sharp right turn. Or the branch that was growing just above head height. He wasn't even paying attention to the rabbit that ran across the track, startling the already nervous horse who reared up. He almost didn't even notice his head hitting the branch…


End file.
